


Dreaming in Technicolor

by LittleMissDW



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: 'New Family old News', F/M, M/M, New Creatures!, better cared for Shelley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDW/pseuds/LittleMissDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the mysterious Bellerose family comes back....For good? Will things get more clearer on the mystery that is the Godfrey clan or will this make it even worse, But what happens in a town where the lingering threat of murder has everyone leery of even a  family that used to live here. The secrets of the darkside start to unravel when a new foe rises to create a ' New World Order'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in Technicolor

**_ Dreaming in Technicolor _ **

**_ Fan-Fiction by: LIttle Miss.D.W. _ **

**_ Unbeated _ **

**_ Chapter 1: Memories of the Forgotten  _ **

**_ November 2, 2013 _ **

 

_   
_ _*****************_

_(3rd person)_

_{Sunday August 20, 2013_

__{9:45 A.M.}_ _

_{Day before new term_  }

 

_Sender: Unknown_

_~Where Back Bitches D.M.B. ~_

_  
_Was all the short txt message from the unknown sender said, yet for all the Godfrey call members that have read it already deep in the deepest pits of their dysfunctional hearts do they now who sent the message without deciphering the lingering initials left at the bottom with a sarcastic kiss mark.

Deep shivers went to all that read on that bright yet mildly warm morning, at the thought that THEY were back and that everything would start to change from this day forward. 

_****************_

_Roman_

_{Romans' room}_

_{10:45 A.M.}_

_  
_*Dammit! Why is that the only thing said*

The rumpled and frown stricken teen thought as he laid tense in his tangled mess of linens and limbs from the long hours of tossing and turning from the dreams of the same person who deemed him  _Worthy_ enough to finally contact him. 

****__\[Most rappers taste level ain't at my waist level](http://rapgenius.com/683296/Kanye-west-mercy/Most-rappers-taste-level-aint-at-my-waist-level)  
[Turn up the bass 'til it's up-in-your-face level](http://rapgenius.com/992474/Kanye-west-mercy/Turn-up-the-bass-til-its-up-in-your-face-level)  
[Don't do no press but I get the most press, kid](http://rapgenius.com/683521/Kanye-west-mercy/Dont-do-no-press-but-i-get-the-most-press-kid)\  
  


His cell phone jingled through the spacious suite he called a room alerting me that I just got a text message.

_Sender: Unknown_

_~ U will always be worthy to me Roman D.M.B. ~_

_  
_Read the text message sent from D.M.B. *How the hell does she always do that?' Roman thought

'How does who do what Darling' Olivia drolled dryly as she strolled into Romans Room

*Weird, Creeping, She Bitch* he thought as he looked up at her 'Did you get a txt this morning?' Roman said switching the topic for a moment.

'No Not that I know of' she said nicking one of his smokes that were lying on top of a under shirt on top of his night stand.

'You need to check your phone then before I say anything' Roman said as he gave her a death glare for stealing one of his smokes.

'Okay dearie' she stated as she pulled out her sleek Godfrey institute made cell phone.

*5...4...3...2...1*

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL' Olivia said as she let her stoic mask fall from her face in little under a minute 

*Wow new record* I thought with a snicker.

'Oh hell... What do I do! Why now... Something must be wrong... She wouldn't would...Would she...' Olivia murmured more to herself than to the only other occupant in the room as she paced the room. 

'We defiantly must get you some new clothes now' she said as she looked at all the room with clothes spewed all over the place like a tornado ripped rite through there.

'No we don’t, Its took me 17 long years to gather what and how I like to dress' Roman said as he stood from the bed clad in only his green and black boxer briefs hair sticking up all over his head. 

'Oh...You mean these...Rags you call clothing' Olivia said as she picked up a shirt that appeared to have a hole the size of her head. 

'Well I promised to take Letha out to the amusement park' I exclaimed as I gathered all the things I need to get ready for the day

"Mhm...Look if you don’t want to stay with your darling mother than just say so' Olivia said sarcastically as she flicked the tip of the cigarette that she held between her index and middle fingers.

‘Well _Mother_ I don’t want to hang out with you today’ not even seconds after Roman uttered the words no all hell broke loose.

 

****************

_Olivia_

_{Main Hall way}_

_{12:00 P.M.}_

*Something just has to be wrong for the **_Madame_** and the family to be coming back home* I thought as Roman was getting his suit fitted. I can’t help but think about my greatness friend yet enemy all in one. I wonder if she’s found… ** _It_** … yet, even now I can still here the vision that she told.

*******************

_Roman_

_{Main Hallway}_

_{12:00 P.M.}_

 

*How can I escape this she bitch, I really need to get to Letha so we don’t miss the Amusement park* I thought to myself as I watched my Olivia sit in deep thought.

*This must be really getting to her* I snicker as I remember Madame Bellerose slapping Olivia when I was 7 and **_She_** was six. We really were the duo her and I…But can we go back to that ever.

*No….She…Just….Up…And….Left…Us!* a voice rasped in my mind. I’ve got to really fix this shit.

‘Roman!’ the she bitch said

‘What’ I said looking at her in the mirror as the tailor started in on my right sleeve.

‘I’ve been calling you for a minute now, I have a birthday surprise’ she said as she strolled over to me

‘What is it?’ I asked with suspicious curiosity as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist in an almost loving yet strange embrace *God she gets o my nerves* I thought to myself until she said

‘Look at this’ as she showed me what was on her cell phone and Oh.My.God, ‘YOU RENTED OUT THE AMUZEMENT PARK!?!’ I exclaimed with shock and excitement.

‘My darling son of course mummy did’ she said as she patted my back walking away.

‘Me and Shelley are going to the institute well see you later dear’ she said, leaving me to my thoughts as the tailor finished my suit sleeve packing away a multitude of threads and patterns.

***************

_Shelley_

_Shelley’s Bedroom_

_{9:45}_

 

_Sender: Unknown_

_~Where Back Bitches D.M.B. ~_

 

 *Finally! The day has come no more hiding secrets from Roman!* I thought as I read the message.

I guess she’s finally ready to come back home after all the touring, I know from our talks she always ask heavily about Roman so I hope that matters of the heart on her end hasn’t changed as much as they have for Roman....

_*********_

_Private Inbox_

_Sender: Dina Belle_

_~How have they taken the news lovely! ~_

**_Reply: Sea Shells_ **

**_`I just heard mum scream: D `_ **

_Sender: Dina Belle_

_~ It seems our plan has worked perfectly~_

**_Reply: Sea Shells_ **

**_`Will you be at school? `_ **

_Sender: Dina Belle_

_~Yep I’m actually at the old house now~_

**_Reply: Sea Shells_ **

**_`Okay I’m going to let you get ready`_ **

_Sender: Dina Belle_

_~Okay G’day Sea~_

***************

_Present time_

I wonder how Uncle and Letha took it; I wouldn’t be surprised if she consulted Uncle on how to go about this little plan of hers before she sent the message. 

‘Shelley dear, did you get the message from Dina’ Mom said as she walked into the room with a sullen expression laced in her eyes.

*Haha if only you really knew* I thought in my head as I nodded picking up my phone and stylus getting ready to type.

**|I did mother|** I replied back to her…or at least my electronic voice did.

**|It seems that something big is about to happen mother|** I stated going farther with my answer as she sat on my pink lounge chair

*Such a comfy piece of vintage Parisian finery* I thought

‘Yes I also think that as Americans say…The shit is about to hit the fan… in a sense of sorts’ she said in deep though it seems.

‘Now darling we must get ready to go to the Institute… we don’t want to be late now do we’ she said as she rushed me out.

**|Yes mother|** I said as I dressed my head in a long left side banged wig that was loosely braided.

 

_********************_

_End of Chapter 1_

_Words: 1,298_

_In the next chapter we take at what’s going on in Normans Home, and also the infamous Bellerose we also learn who Dina and the **Madame**_ are.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, Brian McGreevey and Netflix owns everything but my own characters.   
> A/N:  
> Hi readers!  
> I just finished watching the 1st season of Hemlock Grove, so this idea is pretty fresh in my mind. It was between this or a Roman/Peter story (Which I still want to write since there’s not a lot of them). I want to tackle this first since it will be the hardest I think  
> Yesterday night I had a dream about my family being close friends with the Godfrey clan so I wrote it down improved on it and well I created the 'Bellerose' family, I made them of French African American Descent. (I didn't use it on my family completely, I just made kind of similar with the whole being African American girl part but the rest if from my crazy mind)  
> As this is my first Hemlock Grove fanfiction I would really appreciate it if you went easy on me, and don't flame for the idea. I would really love some constructive criticism also from you the readers on what I should do to improve the plot.
> 
> Note: Also I just wanted to say that I changed it from Roman being the 'Angel' to it being one of the new characters. Also I changed Shelly just a smidgen, I made it where she is actually somewhat better taken care of by Olivia so no more all black all the time and the same wig I want her to see that she really is a beautiful person. 
> 
> Romans General Ringtone: Kanye West ft BIG Sean, 2 Chainz, and Pusha T


End file.
